The instant invention relates generally to washing devices and more specifically it relates to a self sterilizing toilet seat.
Numerous washing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used in conjunction with toilet bowls to wash the anus and genitals for hygiene purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,764 to Ando et al, 4,551,867 to Gurevich et al and 4,670,917 to Kuo all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.